Aishiteru, My Kitsune
by Lycan180
Summary: Prequel of Aishiteru, Uchiha Naruto. Welcome to my life is a wise choice to listen to when reading.


**_"..._**_Aishiteru**, My Kitsune..."**_

**_SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu_**

Kazuma Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. These are the members of team 7. Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was late. The team was awaiting their teacher. Kazuma had planned to spend his least favorite day at home; the Kyuubi no Youko festival; Kazuma's birthday. But his team had to attend the festival for extra credit. And they needed it.

"Damn sensei..." Naruto said with growl. He had been sitting under a tree, but had spotted a squirrel. He smirked and jumped up, chasing it around the tree. Sasuke had a question look on his face; hiding pure amazement. Sakura was yelling at the boy, trying to get him to leave the poor rodent alone.

"Leave it alone, Naruto!" Sakura wailed. Naruto continues chasing. His soft features were a bit darker today. Well, he apparently didn't like squirrels. This chasing continued for 3 hours, until the squirrel climbed the tree and threw a nut at Naruto.

"Ow! You damn rodent! Get down-," Naruto yelled. Sakura had taken a tree limb and threw it at Naruto.

"OW!" Naruto howled the heavy tree limb on his hidden tail. Well, now Kakashi popped in. He saw a steaming Sakura, an in-pain Naruto, and, surprisingly, a Sasuke helping Naruto get the tree limb off him.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto said while he rubbed his tail gently, checking for broken bones.

"Sure, but why did you chase the squirrel?" Sasuke asked.

"It bit me. I wanted to bite the little-" Naruto noticed the look on his sensei's face. Kakashi was a squirrel lover. He stood over Naruto with a glare.

"-I mean pet the little guy! He was so cute, but he wouldn't come to me! Ha-ha!" Naruto said with scarred appearance. Kakashi didn't quite believe him, but shook it off.

"Okay, guys. Today we have to win 3 events. Simple? Okay. Go!" Kakashi said with his trademark smile. Naruto took off to the fighting ring, Sasuke to the sprint, and Sakura to the baking contest.

At the fighting ring, Naruto stood near the entrance. As he saw people come, he smiled.

"First Round; State your names and age!" the announcer said. Sakura and Sasuke were watching; they had a good while to kill. Naruto walked up and said in a deep tone,

"Kazuma, Naruto. 13." His eyes flashed red and he walked into the arena.

"Hyuuga, Neji. 13."

"Sabatou, Gaara. 13." A red head walked forth.

"Tatzuma, Silver. 16." A Black-haired teen said with a deep voice. The boys all glared at Naruto.

"Okay! The tournament Begins! Kazuma VS Tatzuma! Sabatou VS Hyuuga! Fighters, GO!" The announcer yelled. Naruto flexed. He removed the gloves on his hands, the hood he had worn, and his black tail swished the air. He bared his fangs with a smile. The teen, Silver, stepped back and growls.

"Oh, shit!" He yelled as Naruto howled a sound only a demon could create. He boy pulled his Kunai out and Aimed at Naruto's calves. The Kunai hit their destination, but didn't slow him down. Naruto had chakra flowing around his body. He howled and brought his wrist up to his mouth. He opened his mouth and bit down on a main vain, blood poured down into his hand. He wiped the blood on his hands and made a few hand seals.

"Lightning Chains: Electricity of the demon!" Naruto yelled. Electric chains rose from the ground and held the boy down.

"Kitsune claws: Bite of the Devil!" Naruto screamed as he held his hand that dripped blood by the wrist and channeled his chakra into a red chidori. He then charged at the boy who was chained and pierced his chest. Blood rained on the fox-boy and he smiled.

"Naruto Kazuma moves up!" the announcer said with a shaky voice. Naruto pulled his hand out and did a bit of hand signs. He saw the familiar white light and pressed it to the boy's wound. It healed it to stop the damage from increasing. Sasuke in the stands was stunned.

"Naruto...How'd you...?" He said with wide eyes. Sakura was surprised and was now leaving.

"Kazuma VS Sabatou: Who will win this duo of ninja?" The announcer said with a hint of fear. Naruto growled and let himself power up. Gaara just stood and waited. Naruto roared and sent three shuriken at the sand controller. Gaara only deflected them and they were sent flying back at him. Naruto roared and was struck in the chest with them. He only winced and growled again. He charged up some chakra and pulled off some quick hand movements, screaming: "Searing Fire: thunder chains of Darkness!"

Gaara stepped back and waited. Nothing flew from the ground. Nothing struck him. He smiled the boy didn't pull it off.

"Attack me." Gaara demanded.

"I did." Naruto said with a smile. Gaara was chained to the floor, the chains taking his chakra. Naruto panted and his chakra disappeared.

"It's a suicide move!" Gaara said with anger.

"Yep; Suicide...is correct..." Naruto said as he dropped to his knees. His eyes were blurry and he felt his body falling...

---

"Naruto; You idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to him. The minute Naruto hit the ground, Gaara passed out, the chains disappearing. Naruto had excessive bleeding from his right wrist and many wounds. The medic-ninjas put him on a stretcher and took him away. The announcer was shocked.

"Well, we have a tie folks! Kazuma pulled a suicide move, knowing he couldn't do physical damage to his opponent!" He yelled as many booed the fox-boy.

Later, Sasuke was at the sprint. He was on the starting line. When he heard the crack of the gun he took off. He ran fast and easily took the first place spot. Sakura, however, lost badly. Her cake had poisoned the judge. Sasuke couldn't care less. He was worried about Naruto.

----

Naruto had been released from the hospital a month ago and was shying away from everyone. He became jumpy and was always cold. On a hot day he wore a hoody meant for winter. His eyes were so dark, yet hoping for light. Sasuke had given up on trying to pry out the answers. He instead had the younger move in with him. Naruto was training, curled up on his bed, or listening to his Savage Garden CD. The fight had really scared him. His demon was taking over his features and also was keeping Naruto from himself. He would very rarely smile and only talk to Sasuke. Sasuke knew that something was wrong. Naruto was in his first heat. **_'Oh, joy' _**Sasuke thought with a gulp. Naruto was easing up to him.

"Oi, Okay, Sasu?" Naruto asked when Sasuke laid on his bed. Naruto's CD was playing "Truly, Madly, Deeply." Naruto blushed. He saw Sasuke walk over to him and put his arms around the boy's fragile waist. Sasuke felt the effects of Naruto's heat and was kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto purred and felt Sasuke's hand go up his shirt. He let out a moan and felt the shirt pulled over his head. His eyes held Sasuke's and felt Sasuke's lips on his. Sasuke felt Naruto push him against the wall. The black tail slid into Sasuke's pants and grazed over the hardening member. Sasuke moaned and bucked onto the tail. Naruto smirked.

"Like it, Sasuke-Sama?" Naruto purred out with a seductive tone. Sasuke felt the younger push him to the bed and grinded their hips together. "Fuck...Naruto...please don't..." Sasuke said with a loud moan. Naruto grinned and kissed him on the lips, sliding his gloved hand into Sasuke's boxers. The leather rubbing on the tip of Sasuke's errection did not help his protests. His eyes glazed over instantly when the tail slid into his hot entrance. "Naru...to..." He panted out, sounding rather hoarse.

Naruto smirked. He had the Uchiha panting and begging. He took out his tail and hand from the boy and purred into his ear, "So this is the Almighty Avenger of the Uchiha? I never thought I'd see you like this..." Sasuke blushed and tried to run, but Naruto caught him. "Don't you run...I know you've wanted this for as long as you can remember..." Naruto said with his gloved hand tracing Sasuke's jaw line. Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto Pushed Himself on top of Sasuke and kissed him passionately. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Naruto tasted of...not ramen, but a different taste all around. A click was heard. Naruto Got up and walked over to the CD player and set something more to his tastes in. Sure. Naruto was a romantic sometimes, but not right now. Sasuke eyed Naruto. A all black disc in Naruto's hand was oddly familiar. Then he remembered. At one time Team seven was a band. Well, the boys at least. Naruto was a guitar player as Sasuke; Electric guitar. When his mind went to the current, Naruto was slipping his fingers inside of his member. It was ungloved...rare for Naruto to do, but he didn't care. Pure pleasure was all he felt. Naruto was over him and was kissing him on the lips. Sasuke felt another finger from enter him and he flinched a bit. "It'll be okay, Sasuke-_Chan_." Naruto said huskily. Sasuke felt himself tearing apart, yet it was so pleasurable. "Naruto..." He said with a tight grip of the bed sheets. Knuckles white, he felt the fingers rub in tiny circles, a major turn on. He moaned out incoherent words. Naruto began to remove the cloth and Sasuke bucked onto the fingers. Naruto smiled. Well, It didn't last long. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and was on top of him. Moaning out the other's name, Naruto felt himself being flipped over. He obliged. He whimpered when Sasuke pushed three fingers into his ass. Sasuke had removed Naruto's hands and was really not caring if he ripped the fox. He brought this upon himself. Sasuke practically ripped their clothing off and pushed into the Kitsune. Naruto yipped, but didn't clench down. He had better control than Sasuke. Well, not in heat he didn't. Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke slammed his prostrate hard. Sasuke smirked. "God Naruto...You're so tight..." He said huskily and pushed hard again, sending Naruto straight into orgasm. Sasuke continued and felt Naruto's tail grab his member. He felt the tail pump him slowly. "Sasuke...move dangit!" Naruto yelled within a moan. Sasuke slammed Naruto prostrate hard three times and Naruto released fully, clenching on Sasuke. Sasuke saw white in his eyes and released into the fox panting under him. Sasuke pulled out and lay next to Naruto. His true features shown, he appeared more animal than human, but stronger than both. Naruto purred as he curled up to Sasuke and fell asleep quickly. Sasuke laid listening to the even breath of the fox next to him and the sound of their bands songs. He turned to the fox and whispered:

"Aishiteru, Naruto. Aishiteru, My Kitsune..."

(Note: Checked version) 


End file.
